


Call Me, I Love You

by hannrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, infinity war complacent, mj leaves voicemails, one sided dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannrose/pseuds/hannrose
Summary: peter parker is terrible at answering his phone. michelle jones leaves voicemail after voicemail, asking for him to call her back.





	Call Me, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> i moved some dates around to fit and just know that michelle DOES leave voicemails between these dates, but obviously i didn't want to write them all. i hope you enjoy!!

**9/10/17, 3:30 p.m.**

 

“This is Peter, right? Of course it is, because that’s what you said in your voicemail, uh-- I hope I dialed the right Peter. Peter Parker, Peter, the guy I’m in Decathlon with. I’m Michelle Jones. You might not recognize my name, though. My dad likes to call me socially unavailable, I just like to call myself quiet. Uh-- anyways, I called because you never showed to practice. And usually you tell Ned, but he isn’t here, so I got your number from Mr. Harrington and, well, here we are. I hope I haven’t rambled too much. I know you were in class today, so call me back so we don’t all assume that you died. Alright. Call me.”

 

**9/28/17, 9:42 a.m.**

 

“Peter! You missed class. Again. I hope this isn’t becoming a regular thing with you, because Ms. Shore is starting to ask  _ me _ questions. Why is that? I hardly even talk to you. I have your homework, by the way. So, text me your address and I can swing by and drop it off after school. Or-- or I could just give it to Ned. Uh, yeah. I can just give it to Ned. I-If that’d make you more comfortable. Yeah. Whatever you want. Bye, loser.”

 

**10/1/17, 11:47 p.m.**

 

“Okay, first, don’t ask me why I’m calling you so late. Second, why don’t you ever answer your damn phone? I know you’re awake, you just texted me a minute ago, and it wasn’t a good night message. Anyways, Peter, I really think asking out Liz is-- well, I don’t want to say it’s a  _ terrible _ idea but-- But she’s a senior. You can do whatever you want, it has no effect on me, but… You know what I think. Anyways, to respond to your other message, yes, I am free this weekend and no, I’m not watching  _ Star Wars _ again. It’s  _ Harry Potter _ or bust, baby. Call me back, or I’m not talking to you tomorrow.”

 

**10/15/17, 7:01 a.m.**

 

“I just heard about Liz moving. I’m sorry, Peter, I know how much you liked her. I liked her too, y’know. She was really great. Maybe if you’re not too distraught we could catch a movie? To cheer you up, of course. And Ned and Betty could come too, if they wanted. There’s nothing like a friendly outing that’d lift your lover-boy-feelings. Tell me if you think it’s a good idea. We could always just hang around in your apartment but that’s a little lame. I guess you’re lame, anyways. Call me. Loser.”

  
  


**11/6/17, 10:34 a.m.**

 

“Just for the record, I hate when you’re right.  _ But _ \-- I just finished watching  _ The Empire Strikes Back _ \-- like, all the way through, and I didn’t even touch my phone the entire time--and it’s amazing. I loved it. Wanna, uh, wanna watch it together, sometime soon? Like  _ really _ watch it this time, and not like the other times where Ned kept trying to make stupid comments and you two would get into mini food fights. Maybe we could have it at my place next time. My parents won’t be home. I-- Shit, that wasn’t an invitation to-- You know what, let’s just do it at your place. And invite Ned.”

 

**11/25/17, 9:54 p.m.**

 

“Hey! I just made it home. That was probably the best Thanksgiving I’ve ever had. Chinese take out plus your aunt-- both of those things are amazing on their own, and together, I think it’s my new favorite meal. And I wanted to say, uh, I liked your little goodbye thing. I didn’t act like I did, I’m sorry. I was just surprised. And I was about half way home when I was tempted to run back to your place and talk to you about it, but it was really dark and kind of dangerous. Yeah, so, I just wanted to tell you that I liked it, and that I’d like to do it again. Hopefully, very soon. Yeah. Call me. Please.”

 

**11/25/17, 11:26 p.m.**

 

“Holy shit, Peter Parker knows how to dial the phone? I was in the shower, so I couldn’t pick up. I mean, I could have, but then my phone would’ve gotten soaked and you would’ve had that mental image in your head. And, yes. I’ll meet you at your place tomorrow night. And, no, I don’t mind that it’ll just be the two of us. I think that sounds great. Yeah, so… see you tomorrow.”

 

**11/27/17, 6:23 a.m.**

 

“I am  _ so _ sorry that I didn’t wake you up, but I had about a million texts from my mom and she’s gonna kill me if I didn’t get home as soon as possible. And you would’ve tried to get me to stay-- I mean, I really do wish I could have. Don’t get me wrong. I, uh, I liked falling asleep in your arms. And-- and I liked kissing you. I know I already said that but I just feel like it needs to be said again. I really liked kissing you. Call me when you get this. Oh! And if you let anyone else listen to this message, I’ll tell them you forced me to say this. Call me so we can make a plan to do more of what we did, or whatever. Bye, Parker.”

 

**12/5/17, 12:00 a.m.**

 

“Peter. You’re stupid. I’ve  _ known _ you were Spider-Man since the Homecoming dance, when you ditched Liz. You shouldn’t be so shocked; your girlfriend is a genius, and you should congratulate me on my knowledge. I think it’s really great, what you do. Saving the lives of strangers. It’s really noble. It makes me like you even more. But the next time you come crawling into my window, asking me to stitch you up, I’m kicking you out. I don’t do needles. You’re asleep right now, in my bed, no less, and I called you to get all my thoughts out. And it isn’t weird. You’re weird. I’m going to go cuddle with you now, bye.”

 

**12/25/17, 4:47 p.m.**

 

“Merry Christmas, loser. I hate being in fucking Oregon. It’s so, so lame, and we’re not even anywhere near Portland, so I can’t do anything about it. And it’s so far away from you, which sucks, because I really had something I wanted to tell you. I was hoping you were going to pick up, so you could maybe say it back, if you wanted. But-- but I’m in love with you. Yeah. I’m in love with you. Call me back, if this message didn’t freak you out.”

 

**1/1/18, 3:19 a.m.**

 

“Do you think we’re moving too fast? I don’t. But Betty does, and it’s gotten me all worried because maybe you think we’re moving too fast. Is that why you stopped tonight? I know you said it was because I was ‘drunk’ but I only had two drinks, and I could’ve performed a sobriety test if you wanted! I love you, Peter. And you love me, and I want-- I want to have sex with you. Sorry if you couldn’t hear that, my parents are still awake. Call me back, ease my worries.”

 

**1/1/18, 4:40 a.m.**

 

“You went to bed an hour ago but I just want to rephrase-- I love you. And we can wait, if that’s what you really want. And I think it’s sweet, not stupid. Alright. Bye. I love you. Happy New Years.”

 

**1/14/18, 1:56 p.m.**

 

“Thank you for offering to ditch class with me today. And thank you for bringing me back to your apartment, and thank you for being surprisingly really good at it. Thank you for being you, Peter. Call me, I love you.”

 

**2/14/18, 9:23 p.m.**

 

“I think Valentine’s Day is a stupid, made up holiday that was only created to leech our money and to take single women feel superior, but-- you really know how to make it all feel romantic. And do you know what would make me feel even more loved? If you answered your damn phone. Nah, I’m just kidding. I know you’re out saving lives. Swing by my place when you’re done. I’ll leave the window open.”

 

**2/22/18, 7:19 p.m.**

 

“I just had a long, long talk with my parents, and they don’t…  _ hate _ you. They just aren’t big fans of walking in on you ‘deflowering’ their teen daughter. That’s what I told them, by the way. I think they would’ve killed you any other way. And the look on your face was priceless! All red and flushed and I think you were about to shit yourself. My parents said we aren’t allowed to see each other for a while, not until my birth control starts working, but I think that’s bullshit. We can still see each other at school and you can walk me home and-- and my window is always open. Bye, baby.”

 

**3/15/18, 2:26 a.m.**

 

“Bad news, Parker. I’m sick. I have a fever and my throat is scratchy and I honestly want to throw up. That means I can’t go to the field trip tomorrow. And I was really looking forward to it! I was going to have Ned take ‘candid’ pictures of us walking around and holding hands and being that one artsy couple that just goes to museums on a whim. My Instagram followers didn’t need to know that it was a school field trip. Hey, I have an idea. Ditch the field trip and come and take care of me. I can already hear you saying no, and it’s fine-- you already paid money for the trip. It’s fine. Just remember that I’m judging you the whole time, for being a terrible boyfriend. Bye, Peter. I love you, I guess.”

 

**3/15/18, 10:11 a.m. - 11:06 a.m.**

 

“Tell me you’re okay. Please, tell me you didn’t get on that fucking spaceship.”

 

“I didn’t mean it. You’re not a terrible boyfriend. I don’t think you’re capable of being a terrible anything! You make me feel so loved, and worthy, and I feel so alive when I’m with you. Please call me back. Please. I love you.”

 

“So, you’re on that spaceship? Aren’t you? Peter, you’re so stupid sometimes. Do you think you’re invincible? You’re a  _ kid _ . I know you think that you could beat Iron Man in a fight, but you can’t. If you get yourself killed, don’t expect me to go to your funeral.”

 

“I didn’t mean that either. I’m sorry, I’m just so-- Please. Call me.”

 

“Peter? For the love of God, give me a sign that you’re okay. If you aren’t okay then how am I expected to be okay? You’re my rock, you know? Please don’t be dead. Please  _ don’t be dead _ . Come back to me. Now, Peter. Wake up from whatever ditch you’re in because you're not in that fucking spaceship. You just aren’t. Come back.”

 

“Peter, I’m so scared. People-- people are-- I don’t even know. My parents are gone and Ned is gone and I’m in your bedroom because May is the only one I know that’s still here. Did you-- did you--? Oh, God, please tell me you didn’t. Please, please, please call me. I’m not giving up.”

 

“I love you so much. So, so much.”

 

**5/1/18, 1:20 a.m.**

 

“I still haven’t given up hope. I call you every day and tell you that but-- I had a dream about you last night. And it felt so real. You’re coming back. I know you’re coming back.  _ Call me _ . I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tsym for reading!! hope you liked it. i dont think it's an entirely original idea, but i had fun with my interpretation of it, and also, lane told me to write this. <3
> 
> twitter: @parkerbjones  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/hannrlee


End file.
